When an integrated circuit, is turned on, internal circuitry must be initialized before the integrated circuit can operate properly and communicate with external circuitry. This requirement is particularly true for an integrated circuit that is a dynamic random access memory (DRAM).
Conventionally, DRAMs are initialized by precharging digit lines and capacitor electrodes with a voltage generator in a manner that is well known to persons skilled in the art. There are significant RC delays associated with precharging the digit lines and capacitor plates to a reference voltage with the voltage generator to permit normal operation. The external circuitry, such as a microprocessor, has to wait for these steps before accessing the DRAM. As a result, operations, such as mathematical manipulation of data from the DRAM, may be delayed. There is a need to more quickly enable, or power-up, the DRAM such that it is available for use more quickly upon power-up. There is a further need to accomplish a quicker initialization of the DRAM without the addition of complex, space consuming circuitry. There is yet a further need to more quickly initialize the DRAM safely such that it is enabled in a known state.